Tobias Loves Taylor
by quicksilver009
Summary: Tobias reveals the awful truth to Rachel about Taylor, his other girlfriend, as well as some other secrets he'd been hiding from her...


Tobias Loves Taylor

Tobias the hawk-boy had a confession to make. Rachel had tied him to a chair to force one out of him. The other Animorphs stood around him, crossing their arms over their chests, shooting him dagger glares that would have torn any normal man, er, bird, to mental pieces if it hadn't been for his previous experience with torture with Taylor.

"Tobias," said Rachel, "I know there's something you've been hiding from me as my boyfriend, and I want to know what it is."

Why do you accuse me? he asked.

"Since when did you get into bondage?" she asked, holding up a leather corset and whip.

I've never been into bondage! Never! That must have been planted!

"Or what about this picture of a leather-clad Nazi chick?"

That's not mine. I found it on the road!

"Or your unhealthy obsession with robots?" His girlfriend held up a picture of a sexy Terminatrix robot in a thong from the third _Terminator_ movie.

I just like robots. Is that okay?

I sense he is lying, said Ax.

"Your explanations seem off," Rachel said. "I only want the truth."

Then will we have bondage sex?

"Say what?"

I mean, then will we cabbage Tex-Mex?

"There's no such thing as that!" said Marco. "I'm half-Mexican, and I know that doesn't exist."

It's a new recipe. Look it up on the Internets!

"I'll do that." He ran upstairs.

"Tobias, I don't believe you at all. You sit here, nervous on your seat before me. Your secret must be so large that your bird-body shakes like a leaf. Tell me the truth."

Uhhh...

"I'll give you one minute before we tickle you." Rachel and Cassie held feathers in their hands.

"Tobias, baby, I was looking for you!" said another voice. Everyone turned around. Their jaws dropped.

Taylor, the impossibly beautiful but deadly human-Controller, stepped into the room. She was wearing leather bondage gear, and held a low-power Dracon beam in one hand and a torture cube-thing in the other.

Taylor...hehe, what bad timing, said Tobias in private thought-speak. I don't think we can, um, play bondage right now.

"You! You're his secret!" Rachel said.

"You have a girlfriend?"

"Yes I'm his girlfriend! I've dated bird-boy for 53 books, dammit! And he's cheating on me with you?!"

"He never told me about you...I'll tell you a secret: he loves bondage and leather. That's why during Book 43 he didn't want my ghost to go away. He loved the dominatrix part too much."

"It was never that way! He hated you, Taylor! Didn't you, Tobias?"

I think she's quite hot. I love being the sub while the girl is the dom.

Needless to say, Rachel was pissed. She morphed to a bear and chased Taylor around for a while before she was finally subdued by her Dracon. Taylor did the same for the other Animorphs, stunning them all.

Finally they were all in Jake's basement. Rachel, no longer in morph, roused, only to discover in horror she had been tied to a chain on a spiked black dogcollar. She was also wearing a very revealing black leather bikini and had on black spike heels.

"What the heck is this?!" she exclaimed.

"Hey Rache," said Cassie, who was holding a whip. She was wearing a lacy corset and had a whip in hand.

"Hiya," said her boyfriend Jake, who was also in a corset and top hat.

"Aaahhh! You gave in?!"

"Rachel, it's all part of the fun. Jake and I are having fun! Aren't you, sweetie?"

"Yes we are!" Cassie and Jake frolicked off. Then Rachel saw Tobias, in human form, wearing all leather, leopard-skin print underwear, and was being whipped on the buttocks by Taylor, who was wearing a tight leather Nazi uniform complete with boots.

They came to her. "Tobias, it's your turn to spank your other girlfriend!" Taylor said, handing him the whip.

"Oh, boy! You're giving me the power!" he exclaimed. Rachel shut her eyes. This was not happening. This was not happening; not to her, as Rachel's tastes were far above bondage and fetish gear!

Tobias spanked her for about a minute.

"Rachel, honey, it's your turn now!" he said.

"Nooooooooooo!!" she screamed. The nightmare had only begun. After the entire event she was caught listening to Marilyn Manson and Madonna music in her bedroom.

The End! :D


End file.
